Declaration
by Deeelyndz
Summary: For months he's been trying to impress her, but he's been too afraid to even introduce himself to her. And when she comes up to him; asking him, Ted learns how to be blunt and honest. Ted/Layla. ONESHOT.


A/N: I have been listening to too much David Cook and I absolutely love this song! I think this pairing, Layla/Ted DiBiase Jr hasn't ever been used but I do love them together! I hope you enjoy and love this as much as I did! Read, review and enjoy, babies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song used is David Cook's Declaration.

_I'll take you just the way you are; imperfect words inside the perfect song_

She looked away from his glance, shy and unaware of how her presence made his stomach flutter. She was gorgeous; her thick British accent, her silky brunette hair. To everyone else, she may be ordinary – but to him, she was perfect. She leaves him gasping for air, for ventilation. She takes the air out of him; making in unable to breathe. And every time she inches a little bit closer, he feels himself dying on the inside. Helpless; Ted DiBiase actually feels helpless.

_I feel you closer than you are and I've been waiting far too long, too long_

She was across the hall from him, but he felt like she was right there next to him. The other people in the room didn't matter the moment she enters. He watched closely as she settled down with the food she took from the catering cart. The way she eats; she's adorable. He felt tensed, he was almost nervous in her presence. He never had the guts to say hello. All he's been doing is hiding; watching her from the distance. It's been far too long, far too long.

_It's my declaration to anyone whose listening; you're my inspiration as I stand alone against the world_

Every time he set foot into the squared circle, he made sure he was at his best. He knew she'd be backstage with the rest of the divas, watching his every move with those beautiful brown eyes. He knew he had to step up his game, hoping he'd impress her with his skills. She was the reason he's been working ten times harder than her ever did in his life. She was his inspiration.

_Cause you love and you bleed and you stole my soul to set me free_

The image of her alone was so breathtaking. She stole his heart, she stole his soul, and she stole everything else he ever had. She owned him, even if she doesn't know it. And even though he never properly introduced himself to her, she made him feel free. For whenever she appears, all his troubles seem to leave him within a blink of an eye. She was powerful that way; and she doesn't even know it.

_It's my declaration_

He liked her, he won't lie. Hell, he might even love her. He knew he had to tell her; he had to get the girl before someone else comes along. He mused at the idea of her and William Regal going out as a couple in a storyline. It was lame as hell. Heck, he knew he looked way better than Regal ever would. Her arms linked in his; he can picture it.

_Do you care what I believe ('cause I'm still breathing) or that I wear a heart upon my sleeve?_

He was different off-screen; he was shy and he got emotional when he had to. The Ted DiBiase they portrayed him to be on television, that wasn't who he was. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he wasn't arrogant. He wondered for a while if she knew what he was really like, or if she cared. On second thought, did she know he was of existence?

_Sometimes I think you never knew the only truth I see is - you. _

She doesn't know how he feels and he doesn't know how to make it known. He wants to introduce himself, but what if she doesn't even care? She doesn't know that day in and day out, his thoughts are full of her pictures, her name, and her voice. All he ever sees is her. Yes, he was _that_ helpless.

_It's you_

He wants to believe that she'll make him a better person.

And are there any words to say that would ever mean enough when the light runs from the day

Whenever he sees her so low, he wants to pick her up and spin her around. He wants to be that guiding light she needs whenever she feels like she can't do it anymore. Would she ever believe his sincerity?

_Will the darkness be too much?  
_  
The idea of having to go up there to introduce himself feared him. He was actually afraid. Maybe all this will prove that he won't ever have a shot at love. Ted DiBiase has doubted himself; he actually thinks he's a loser. Yes, only she made him feel this way. Only her.

_Will I ever be enough?  
_  
Would he ever be enough for her? Maybe he wasn't as amazing as he thought he was. The way his brain works scares him; he'll never have enough courage to go up to her now.

_It's my declaration so tell me you can hear these words tonight  
_  
He contemplated for awhile; wondering if he should just get straight to the point or play it out before asking her on a dinner date. "I'm sorry, but did you have something to tell me?" The woman before him was short, adorable and just the woman he wanted to see. She had a shy but big smile plastered on her face. Yes, he had something to say.

_It's my declaration  
_  
"Layla, I know this might sound blunt and sudden. I'm Ted DiBiase-"

"I know," she replied, quietly. She was blushing; those rosey cheeks were warming his heart.

"I wanted to tell you that I think you're beautiful and that I like you. So, if it's alright with you, will you go out with me to dinner tonight?"

He paused but proceeded to smile when he saw her pearly white teeth forming a giant smile.

"Actually, since we're being blunt; I've been waiting for you to ask me for a long time now."

Lacing his fingers through hers, he replied; "Good to know."

Ted DiBiase has made his declaration clear; and now, he's gotten her.


End file.
